Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage
by Jolteon of vapor
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, before Sarutobi got there, someone else appeared and forced there soul into the seal. how will this change the journey. Will follow Canon up until Shippuden. Rated M for future content. Naruto harem, girls will be accepted as we go. there will be Sasuke bashing, please comment on how to pull the Fir tree sized stick out of his Ass please :-)
1. Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage Chapter 1

Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage

Hello! This is Jolteon of Vapor, bringing you a different story on Naruto who, obviously, has the Rinnegan and will be crazily overpowered and will contain Sasuke bashing. This story will follow the canon up until Naruto leaves for the training trip with Jiraiya. All righty then.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sasuke would be a pile of dust in the ground, killed by Itachi late in the story. This is my only Disclaimer so don't sue me, cuz' I've got proof.

Prologue: Konoha 12 years ago

A yellow figure stands on a mountain that has faces on it, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and is sweating profusely. The figure is surveying a battle, and it's going very badly. The opponent is one of the greatest forces of nature, The Nine Tailed Fox. The ground is littered with bodies, but those that are dead are the lucky ones, there was an entire squad of Chunin that went down the monster's gullet alive. The figure shudders as he can't imagine what the ninja's are going through at this moment. He knows he has to end this battle quickly or the entire village could be destroyed.

About 10 Miles from Konoha

A lone figure in a cloak is traveling from Kumogakure and is headed to Sunagakure, on what business he doesn't know, as he is just a wandering monk. Shouts suddenly assail his highly sensitive ears and he hears a massive roar. "Oh no" The figure says as he pulls down the hood for his cloak revealing an aged face who appears to be 80 years old "It's on a rampage again!". He quickly disappears in a flash of light that blinds anyone in the near vicinity. When the light disappears the man is gone.

5 Miles from Konoha

The old man lands in a crater that had appeared mere minutes ago. He looks down on the Man with yellow hair, a redheaded woman, and a newborn infant with a swirl seal on his stomach. The man looks as if he's thinking and nods and says "Human Path" as he says this he puts his hand on his own head and pulls a light blue thing out of his head while quickly shoving it into the boys body adding as ripple effect to the seal. With a final smile he closes his eyes and dies".

Konoha Present Time

"Naruto!" An Ambu yells in rage looking at the Hokage monument now painted orange. Naruto is at this moment laughing his ass off in the nose of the Yondaime. 'They'll never find me in here' Naruto laughs in his head. Suddenly, Naruto senses KI coming from directly behind him, he turns around very slowly to see a very angry Iruka. Naruto's screams are heard around the village for 30 minutes straight.

Thank you for reading this far, if you can, please review, it helps me a lot. Tell me if this is a good story. Please don't get mad because this is a very short chapter, it's a ******* Prologue, give me a break. Probably be back with another chapter by at least next Thursday or 12/11/13 if you are not sure.


	2. Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage Chapter 2

Naruto, The Rinnegan sage

I'm back, and I've brought a cover image courtesy of Izeer on deviantart. ( ) Check out his site when you can and I'm sure he'll be grateful. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, been trying to get another chapter of my Pokemon story up, but I've decided to wait on it. Subete no migiude sonogo. (Translated: Alrighty Then)

Naruto, the Rinnegan sage: Chapter 2

Hokage Office

The 12 year old boy looked like he went through hell, but, thinking about it, the Hokage believed that the kid went through something worse than hell. "Hokage-sama, Naruto has defiled the monument" Iruka says, barely contained anger "He needs to be taught that what he did was bad". The wizened Hokage sighs 'The council will be up my ass about this' he thinks tiredly thinking of the screams of "Death to the Demon" but he then smirks inside his mind thinking about the executions. "Naruto-kun" He says looking into the young boys eyes "Why did you do that?". Naruto looks down at his feet "I just wanted people to laugh or notice me instead of trying to ignore me or kill me" tears well up in the young boys eyes. The Hokage jolts upwards when he says that and questions loudly "Did you see who attacked you and can you identify them if you saw them again?". Naruto looks up at the Hokage and says "No, they blindfolded me and then they started to stab me and beat me" the tears in his eyes making his iris look purple for a moment but when the Hokage looked again the strange coloration was gone. "I want you to go home and lock the door and windows until I send Weasel to you. Understood?" Sarutobi orders. The boy raises his right hand in a salute and walks away. The Hokage goes through a few hand signs and slams his hand into the desk in front of him saying "Chinmoku no shinden no jutsu", as he says this, four black lines extend from his palm and cover the office. The Hokage gestures to the 3 shadows in the corners and all three emerge. "I want all of you to watch Naruto's house and stop any assassination attempts, don't kill them though". The three figures frown at that, although, you can't tell they're frowning unless you're the Hokage, "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but why aren't we authorised to kill them?" The first shadow says. "Yeah I want to kill them slowly for attacking my Ototo". "Don't worry, Snake-san, I will be sending them to the T&I department" The Hokage says with a smirk "You will enjoy yourself". "Understood Hokage-sama" The three Ambu say as they leaf shunshin out of the office. 'Naruto…'.

Naruto is running to his apartment but seeing a large group of civilians staring at the Monument and yelling "Kill that Monster!" Naruto decides to take a detour through the place called the '44th training ground', he had heard that no civilians go here so he figured it was the safest place for him to be at the moment. He walks over to the giant fence and jumps over it and into the woods, little did he know that someone was following him into the woods muttering "Demon Brat". As Naruto jumps into the trees and turns in the direction of his house. Naruto was gifted with enhanced senses, His nose could match any Inuzuka's and his hearing could do better than any Inuzuka except for Tsume Inuzuka. He is about 1 mile from his house when he hears "Iki no tsumaru suisha no Jutsu". Two giant hands fly out of a nearby lake and proceeds to encompass Naruto and squeeze. "Ha" A Chunin by the name of Orokana laughs as he watches the hands squeeze "That's for killing my Father and Brother, Demon" He sneers as he hears a crunch.

Mindscape

"Ahhh!" Naruto yells as he comes to "Where am I? Ewwww, It's like a sewer in here" he says as begins to hop in and out of little puddles of water. "What is this place and why am I here?" He says. Suddenly a two voices float from a room at the end of the hall, one, a harsh growl, delivers its message "You're a Baka, you know that?" and the other voice, as soft as a wool blanket, says "Come to the end of the hall, young one". Naruto doesn't know if he should be angry with the first voice, but the second voice is comforting, like a father to a son. Naruto walks to the end of the hall and enters the door at the end of the hallway. The first thing he notices when he enters the room is the HUUUUGGGE cage, the second thing, a pair of blood red eyes, and third, an old man in a speedo with a ripple pattern, tanning in the, nonexistent, rays of sunlight. The old man looks up at Naruto and says "Hey, you're here, Grandson". Naruto's eyes widen as he stares at the man and says "Grandson!?". "There should be a few 'greats' in there somewhere" The old man says with a grin "About 5, to be exact". "He's frozen again, you'd better do something quickly" a voice like a growl says, its voice like iron nails on a chalkboard. Tears start to pour down the boys face, he has a family, "How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" He says pointing an accusing finger at the old man. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ketsueki tesuta" the old man says as a puff of smoke appears and scroll, the old man seems to flicker a little when the scroll appears. "What's that?" Naruto asks confused to what that has to do with his question. "That is a special scroll that will only react to the blood of a Uzumaki. Trust me, I'm not lying" The old man says as he places his hand on the scroll which is still closed and channels his chakra into it. An Uzumaki symbol appears on the scroll along with a ripple effect spreading out from the scroll. "That proves I'm an Uzumaki" The man says triumphantly, with a thumbs up pose, (Outside Gai sneezes something about old youthness) "To do what I just did, put your hand on the scroll and send chakra into your hand, this method also reveals your chakra nature" he explains. "So… like this?" Naruto says pushing chakra into the scroll. The scroll begins to tremble producing an Uzumaki symbol and a small piece of paper rips from somewhere inside the scroll which then bursts into 5 pieces, the 1st explodes sends a pillar of fire into the ceiling, the 2nd disappears as it is, literally, turned into water, a lightning bolt appears out of the 3rd piece of paper, the 4th piece crumbles into nothing, and the final piece releases wind so strong, it cuts part of the cage. 'WTF' The old man thinks surprised 'his affinities are stronger than mine'. But the pieces of paper aren't finished yet, the remains of the papers start merging together releasing, a bright light. 'That is to be expected. He is my direct descendant' The old man thinks smiling. The old man however is shocked when the paper begins to pull into itself as a howl emerges from the paper as the mini black hole disappears. "What does that mean Jiji" Naruto asks confused as to what happened. "This is incredible" 'Jiji's' shocked voice is clear even to someone as thick as Naruto "You are more powerful than I am in each element, you have the Light element, and you have the Dark element, you're a force to be reckoned with, even as a genin". "What are the Light and Dark elements?" Naruto asks questionly. "Sit down" The old man says "This will take awhile. There is a tiny amount of Light element in all people, stronger in those that are medic ninja, Light energy is the ability to heal anyone, that is the reason that is the reason you have such fast recovery rates, along with your guest behind me". Naruto hears a growl but it is quickly silenced when the old man looks at him. "Now, Dark element is a destructive ability that only those chosen by the gods may utilize, anyone else that does will die, but not before being squished into a hole the size of a pin head" The old man says seriously scaring the shit out of Naruto. "The most well known ability of Dark energy is the idea of a black hole, infinite destruction, catching everything, and no escape" The old man says "Naruto, this power cannot be abused, it could mean the destruction of the entire world in less than a second, I hope that the Gods understand what they did… Anyway, the big fella' behind me is one of my nine sons, he will respect you and you him, understood?" Saying the last part with a small bit of KI. "Y-e-e-es sir". "Ok, my nickname is Seji-Pasu, and my son is named Kurama, when you are injured or in trouble, we will come to help you" Seji-pasu finishes. "Yes Ojii-sama" Naruto screams. 'He'll make a good replacement'.

Tell me what you think and what changes should be made and any questions you have. Note that flaming reviews will be sent to the Devil's mailbox and he'll deal with you, Gracias for reading blah-blah. Go Jolteon!


	3. Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage Chapter 3

Naruto, The Rinnegan Sage

Sorry about the really late update but school has been a bitch and it's starting to wear me down. I got a PS3 for christmas and I'm so happy. I also bought Diablo 3 for $20 less during a sale. If you want to join me on Diablo 3, my name's Jolteon of Vapor on PS3 Network. Anyway, let's get rolling shall we.

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Diablo: "Not even death can save you from Me!"

Pikachu then shocks Diablo into a tiny quivering ball of burnt pile of quivering flesh.

Chapter 3

Forest of Death

Orokana has just finished laughing when a deep growl reverberates through the area. The water hands holding Naruto begin to become disfigured as if something was pushing against them. A sudden wave of KI envelopes the entire forest causing all the animals in the forest to faint from the extreme pressure. Orokana can do nothing as the water floods out in all directions. A slightly humanoid creature falls to the ground and begins to crawl forward towards the barely conscious Chunin. Two tails swing in the air around him as an orange aura surrounds him as he continues toward the Chunin, lowering the amount of KI. The Chunin is in a cold sweat when the KI is suddenly lowered, he then leaps forward with a kunai in hand screaming "Die you Demon!".

"You've just broken the law" Naruto says in a demonic voice "And the punishment is… Death!". Naruto then jumps onto a branch above them and starts to weave signs. "Kurai Sutairu, Mugen no koku no Jutsu" he yells as the ground underneath the idiots feet becomes total darkness, and he's sinking into it.

"What is this?" Orokana yells out in surprise as his feet begin to sink into it. He has sunk all the way up to his neck.

"This is the end… any final words" Naruto asks. His hand out in front of him in an 'open' position. (Think Gaara's Sand coffin)

"As if I'd say anything to you, Demon brat" Orokana sneers stubbornly, as the darkness tightens around him.

"Fine then… Yami no Hitsugi!" Naruto says closing his hands into a fist. Orokana doesn't even have time to scream as his entire body below the neck is crushed into a pea sized shape. All that remains is the head. The cloak of orange retreats into the seal as Naruto falls to his knees retching. When he has stopped vomiting he walks over to the dismembered head and looks down at it. Suddenly, 5 Anbu and the Hokage appear via Shunshin. All the Shinobi look at Naruto with a look, not seen by their mask, of complete horror.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi gasps out at Naruto who is still looking at the head "What happened?" Naruto looks over at his first Jiji… and his knees buckle. Two Anbu catch Naruto before he hits the ground. "Take him to the Hospital, force them to treat him, and watch them while they work to ensure that they are doing their job" Sarutobi orders. The Anbu Shunshin away and Sarutobi lowers his head with a shudder "The council will bitch about this and the paperwork over the death of this Chunin will be brutal".

Konoha's Hospital: The next day

Naruto wakes up gasping at 8:00 AM and looks around his reserved hospital room. He barely remembers the night before, all he can remember is the meeting with the old man. Naruto visibly shudders as he remembers the companion of the old man. A knock at the door is heard as Naruto gets up and feels a slight stinging in his arms and legs. Deciding to worry about it later, he opens the door and an Anbu with a pig mask stands there. "The council has requested your presence he says stoically.

Council chambers

It was a mad house. Screams of "Kill the demon brat" and "banish the idiot" reverberated throughout the room. Sarutobi sighes knowing that the meeting will basically be about Naruto. The door opens and Naruto walks in still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're late demon!" A councilwoman by the name of Sakiri Haruna screeches out at the boy.

"I just got the message mere minutes ago" Naruto says while yawning "Don't blame me because the messenger was late". Before any of the other council members could shout at the boy for disrespecting the council, Sarutobi says "Enough". The Civilian council shuts up immediately. "Now, Naruto, If you would tell your side of the story of why you were standing over the head of the dead ninja".

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto responds raising a few eyebrows from all areas of the room, "I would like to note that some of the story will be for the Ninja side only" he says as he braces himself for the Banshee.

"HOW DARE YOU" The Pink-haired banshee screeches, causing many ears to bleed. "HOKAGE-SAMA, THIS DEMON IS WITHHOLDING INFORMATION FROM US, THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!".

Before Sarutobi can put the Banshee in her place, Naruto says "Actually, Haruna-san" this causes a tick mark to appear on said face "This information is related to my Tenant and doesn't directly relate to Civilian affairs, why you're here in the first place is unknown to me as this is a Ninja matter".

Everyone in attendance stares wide-eyed at Naruto who stands there maintaining a stoic expression reminiscent to Itachi Uchiha. In the land of clouds, Itachi suddenly sneezes causing the Ninja he was following to jump at his hiding spot while Itachi says "Shit".

Sarutobi grins at Naruto's display of intelligence and says with a smug look "He's correct, the Civilian council is dismissed".

"BUT HOKAGE-SAMA, THAT NINJA WAS ONE WHO PROTECTS ME AND MY HOUSE. HE WAS KILLED BY THAT DEMON AND IS THEREFORE A CIVILIAN MATTER!" Sakiri screams while the rest of the Civilian council sneers.

"Never the less, he was still a shinobi and was still under my command, not yours. Again, you're dismissed" Sarutobi growls leaking a tiny bit of his KI towards the CC. (Civilian Council)

"Hokage-sama" Naruto says while looking at the old man "I believe Sakiri should stay here". This confuses most of the council while Shikaku who was pretending to be asleep looks up and smirks. Chouza and Inoichi both look at their old partner, shocked at this show of emotion.

"And why is that, Naruto?" Sarutobi asks questionably. The SC (Shinobi Council) and the CC both lean forward in an attempt to hear how the boy will respond.

"I believe I can directly link her with the attempt on my life" At this Sakiri begins to inwardly sweat. Sarutobi motions for all but Sakiri to leave and motions to Naruto. Naruto then begins "I was on my way home to keep myself away from those mobs that wanted to kill me" Sarutobi clenches the sides of his desk in anger. "To avoid them I jumped into the forest and started to make my way home, but I was caught in a jutsu". "Suddenly I felt a surge of power and the rest is a complete blank".

"And how does this link to me?" Sakiri says in a strangely small voice. Sarutobi looks at Naruto and nods.

"Haruna-san, why was your guard so far away from you or your house, why the Forest of Death?" Naruto asks in a voice that yelled 'I already know why'.

All the SC looks over to Sakiri who is starting to tremble slightly. "H-how do I know you didn't kill him and then drag him into the forest to frame me?!" She starts to yell her voice rising.

"Let's think about this for a moment" Naruto says grinning "How could I, a civilian, beat a Chunin even if I caught him off guard. If I had tried to access my Tenants power, everyone would have felt it. It's only logical to think this way".

Sakiri felt her heart stop for a moment as she regains her composure "Hokage-sama, you can't believe this Demon brat can you!" she asks very loudly. Sarutobi nods over to a shadow and suddenly Sakiri has her hands pinned behind her back.

"Sakiri Haruna, you are under arrest for weakening the village, abusing your power and breaking an SS-class secret, the first two charges will be two weeks with Anko and Ibiki each" Sarutobi says in the most serious voice anyone has heard from him in a long time "Also by breaking an SS-class secret you shall be put in Prison for life, your family will no longer represent the council".

Before Sakiri can cry out the Ambu chops at her neck knocking her unconscious. "Take her to the T&I center, tell Anko this is the person that tried to hurt her Ototo". The Anbu nods and shunshins away.

Finally I've updated anything. It's been so long. Around 1500 words this time so woot. next chapter will be the revealing of the Old man in Naruto's mind. Sorry about the wait. Also not going to let Sakiri off that easy.


End file.
